The Mirror
by sUnKiSsT
Summary: This was the very first CCS story I wrote! I used the english names in this one, unlike my other CCS stories. It's my own, very different version of the 'Mirror' episode.
1. Part One

(Destination- Store)  
  
"Look at this!" Chealse cried, holding up a big stuffed  
  
wolf. "It's sooooo cute!, I'm buying it!" She continued,  
  
making her way up to the LONG line at the front of the  
  
store, by the windows.  
  
  
  
(Madison, Nikki, Rita and Sakura all sweatdropp anime  
  
style.)  
  
  
  
"Don't you have enough stuffed animals already Chealse?"  
  
Sakura asked. "No!" Chealse replied firmly. The group  
  
groaned at this answer. Sakura sighed and looked out the window  
  
as her friends slowly moved up the line. Madison stood beside  
  
her. The two talked for a few minutes but suddenly stopped when they  
  
heard yelling coming from outside. They looked out just in time to see  
  
a girl that looked EXACTLY like Sakura! The Sakura look-a-like had  
  
just knocked down a HUGE display of stuffed animals that were on sale.  
  
  
  
Sakura and Madison gasped as the girl ran away with a big grin on her face.  
  
"M-Madison, did you just see that?, that girl,looked exactly like me..Sakura!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah...I did....she looked like your clone.." Madison said, just as shocked as  
  
Sakura. The two were about to continue the conversation, but were inturrupted  
  
when Rita, Chealse(with a bag) and Nikki came walking up to them. "All done!"  
  
Chealse said, clutching her purse. Madison and Sakura put on fake smiles, both  
  
trying to cover their worry and said, "took long enough,lets go!"  
  
  
  
(Outside)  
  
  
  
"Well....we have to go, we have to work on that project the Mr.Terada gave us yesterday,"  
  
Rita said as she, Chealse and Nikki headed in the opposite direction. "Bye!" Sakua and Madison yelled,  
  
heading towards Li's apartment.  
  
  
  
"I still can't believe that me and Madison were partnered with Li and Melin!" Sakura thought...even though  
  
she wouldn't admit it, she was glad she was partnered with the two...maybe she would get a chance to talk  
  
to Li about her look-a-like....she had a feeling that the clone had something to do with the clow cards...but she  
  
would have to talk to him without Melin hanging around.....  
  
"Earth to Sakura!" Madison yelled in her friends ear. "Hu'h? Wha?? Oh! Were here...sorry!" Sakura said, snapping  
  
out of her reverie and back into the present. "Thats okay..c'mon were late enough as it is, Li told us to meet them in the  
  
courtyard, on the other side of the apartment."  
  
  
  
(Courtyard)  
  
  
  
Madison and Sakura walked in the courtyard just in time to see Li do a double flip, land on his feet and kick a punching bag.  
  
Sakura and Madison gaped as Melin(who was watching) clapped and cheered."You are the best Li!!" She whooped.Li  
  
rolled his eyes and turned around to see Sakura and Madison staring at him....he blushed crismon. "That was awesome Li!"  
  
Sakura said, still gaping. Li shrugged his shoulders, "You guys were late and Melin started to bug me....I said I'd do one of my  
  
Martail Art moves just so she would shut-up until you got here."Li said quickley. "Oh," Sakura said...looking at the red punching  
  
bag that now had a tear in it. Li quickley shoved it to the side and lead them to the picnic table that Melin was currently sitting on.  
  
It had tons of reasearch papers scatterd all over it. The foursome sat down and started to work on the project (Graphing  
  
the distances between several cities.) Melin glared at Sakura the whole time..but didn't make any smart comments...mainley  
  
because that was the other part of the deal she had made with Li. Although..she really didn't take him seriosley.  
  
  
  
(1Hour later...)  
  
  
  
Sakura got up and stretched, her neck was killing her. Madison looked at her watch.."it's already 2pm." "Let's finish tommorow..  
  
I have to go home...I have to practise for the upcoming singing competition." The others nodded their heads in agreement. Sakura  
  
was a bit dissapointed that she didn't get a chance to talk to Li privatley but cheered up when she remembered that she could  
  
always ask Kero. Melin and Li said bye and headed for their apartment...Melin was still clinging on to Li as they dissapeared  
  
in front of the building.  
  
  
  
"Well...see you later Madison..I'm going to ask Kero about my clone when I get home." Sakura said, waving as she headed in the  
  
opposite direction of her friend. "Good idea!, Bye!"Madison said, waving as she ran in the opposite direction, and finally out of  
  
site. Sakura hummed and started to walk home...not noticing that her clone was headed for Li's apartment.  
  
  
  
(Li's Apartment)  
  
  
  
Li sighed and put on his jacket..."Melin, I'm going for a walk!" "Okay...I'd come, but I'm cooking your favorite dish tonight!"  
  
she yelled back from the kitchen. Li rolled his eyes and stepped out the door...he got in the elavator and pushed the "ground"  
  
button. When the doors opened he headed outside...when he reached his destination, the park.He saw none other then Sakura..and she  
  
was walking towards him..........  
  
  
  
~*Avalon Residence....*~  
  
  
  
"And she's doing really bad stuff Kero...I saw her myself!" Sakura concluded looking at her small friend anxiously. "First rule  
  
of cardcaptoring is don't panic...I think its time I show you how to use the cards a different way...." Kero said, he then began  
  
to give instuctions on what to do. Soon Sakura was looking at two traingles together...a point at the top and a point at the bottom.  
  
  
  
"Now..Sakura whatever words come to you..chant them and CONCENTRATE," Kero said. Sakura closed her eyes and  
  
chanted the words that had come to her, " Oh ancient cards of clow..give me vision now,show me if you may...who is standing  
  
in my way?" Suddenly, a big wind blew around Sakura...giving her an enchanted look. The wind was gone as suddenly as it had come.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and looked down at the cards. "Now...flip up the top card," Kero instructed, Sakura did so. "The Windy?"  
  
Sakura said aloud. "Uh oh...the cards have found out that you and Li are the chosen cardcaptors," Kero said. "But...how'd you  
  
know that??"Sakura asked. "Easy, Windy creates chains of messages..when you become more experienced you'll understand."  
  
Kero stated. "Now...flip over the 3 middle cards." Sakura flipped them over and said, "The Illusion, The Watery and The  
  
Shadow??" The card can use these 3 for guidence..now flip over the bottom card..it will tell what or who the card is after." Kero said,  
  
eyeing the bottom card suspiciosley.  
  
  
  
{-The Park-}  
  
  
  
Li looked at Sakura questionly. "Why'd you want to talk here?" he asked, looking at the steep cliff that stood in front of them.  
  
"More private." Sakura said...with a strange grin on her face. A grin that really didn't suit her...  
  
  
  
*~Avalon Residence~*  
  
  
  
Sakura flipped over the final card and found herself face to face with the Fight card. "What does this mean??, I don't get it.."Sakura  
  
muttered, staring at the card. Suddenly, she invisioned Li doing that Martial Arts move. The card was after him!!! 'Oh NO!!"Sakura  
  
gasped...runing out of her house.  
  
  
  
Sakura ran out onto the street and started to run in the direction of the park. "Sakura what'd you see? tell me!" Kero yelled, as  
  
he hung onto her shoulder for dear life. "The card, it's after Li!" Sakura yelled. "And you know where Li is because??" "I don't  
  
know...I just can feel a green aura..it's like I'm following it!..it's hard to explain!!" Saklura shouted again as she neared the park.  
  
  
  
{-The Park-}  
  
  
  
Li looked at Sakura strangley...she wasn't acting like herself. Suddenly she said, "What's that behind you?!" Li turned around to look.  
  
The moment he turned,Sakura's clone pushed him right over the cliff, hard. Li managed to grab onto the edge of the cliff, he looked  
  
up. Sakura's clone suddenly glowed turqouise. "Your a card..why didn't I see..it ...before.......?" he whispered. His grip  
  
loosened as his eyes started to droop. He suddenly let go...and fell down. Sakura's clone looked down and grinned...she had casted  
  
a weaking spell upon him with her aura...it'd worked. She headed down the cliff, towards the spot where Li lay.  
  
  
  
(+In another spot at the park+)  
  
  
  
Sakura suddenly gasped as she stopped short. "What is it??" Kero asked, confused. "I can't feel the aura anymore...it's gone."She  
  
whispered. "Listen Sakura CONCENTRATE on that aura and try to locate it...you CAN do it!!" Kero said, he couldn't help  
  
but be a little bit worried about the kid. Sakura nodded and closed her eyes...soon she felt it, and began to run again, Kero  
  
right behind her. She suddenly came to the edge of the cliff, without stopping she yelled, "Fly!" Wings appeared on her staff and  
  
she flew down the side of the cliff.  
  
  
  
Sakura landed and her staff's wings dissapeared. She gasped at what she saw before them. Her clone was standing over an  
  
uncionsouce Li...who was lying on the ground in a crumpled heap...his clothes were torn and covered in blood. "Li!" Sakura cried  
  
running over to him...totally ignoring the card. Kero felt Li's pulse "he's still breathing." Sakura suddenly stood up and walked over  
  
to the card. "I'm the one you want!" She said angirly, her eyes flashing....  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Ok, I'm going to finish this in another chapter since this one is LONG! So..What'd you think??? Was it good?  
  
READ+REVIEW!!!I survive off your comments. They are what gives me inspiration!!!  
  
-Ashley (Lone Wolf)  
  
**********IMPORTANT MESSAGE*****************  
  
I will be away from June 29th to July 6th....so I may not have any time to add  
  
more for a few weeks!! 


	2. Part Two

(The Mirror-Part 2)  
  
Sakura suddenly stood up and marched over to the card. "I'm the one you want!" she yelled angirliy, her eye's flashed dangoresley.....  
  
The card looked at Sakura and smiled lightley. Sakura, angered at the card's calmness summoned a card. "Watery!, RELEASE!!" She yelled. The watery lunged at the card....but nothing happened! Sakura stood dumbfounded as the Watery returned to it's card's form.  
  
"Quick, use the windy card!!!" Kero yelled. Sakura nodded and summoned the windy.But to her dismay the same thing happened again. Tears of frustration started to form at the corners of her emerald eyes. She looked at Li....he looked so....helpless. Hot tears started to run down her soft cheeks. "Li......."  
  
It was almost as if Li had heard her speak his name. His eyes slowly opened. "Li!" Kero and Sakura cried in relief. Li tried to speak but it pained him to do so, his chest was really hurting and it was hard to breath.  
  
Sakura stared into his amber eys. They were filled with hidden pain and glassy looking. "Shhh..don't talk Li, save your strength,"she said soothingly. It hurt her to see him in such pain. (~I have to figure out what card this is...fast!~) She thought despertly...but her mind was only focused on Li. She could see her reflection in his eyes and she was shocked to see that she was crying..she hadn't even noticed!  
  
  
  
Li suddenly took a great breath of air and groaned. His eyes slowly slid shut as he collasped.. Thats when it hit Sakura. (~Water reflects, Shadow is someones body shape and illusion isn't the real thing!~) Sakura remembered how her reflection showed in Li's eyes....like a MIRROR! "Clow card...your name is MIRROR!" she yelled. The copy bowed it's head in defeat. It suddenly was engulfed in a bright light. She and Kero watched as a girl appeared. She glowed turqoise and held a mirror in her hands. She smiled...and then to Sakura and Kero's shock she spoke! "The 2 who's destiny's are entwined must face the powers of void...only then, will their love be hole." "Now..seal me...Sakura." Sakura quickley raised her staff, "Mirror card return to your power confined, MIRROR!" The Mirror slowly turned into card. But not before she said 4 words, "Take care of him...."  
  
  
  
Sakura stared at the card for a minute. (~What did it mean...who's void?, and who are the 2 people she's talking about??~) Sakura's thought's were inturrupted by Kero, who had called her anxiosley. Forgetting about what the mirror had said Sakura quickly ran over to Kero and Li. When she reached them she dropped to her knee's and hugged Li tightly....shocking Kero. *-She really does like him....-*  
  
  
  
(~`Time Interval...a week later`~)  
  
  
  
It'd been a week since Sakura had actually spoken to Li.The doctor had phoned her this morning to tell her that Li was awake, and that he would be fine. Sakura had rushed right over after she had hung up.She had spent the last week sick with worrying. When she had called the ambulance they thought he wouldn't make it. "He's broken 2 ribs and has a seriose concusion." The paramedic had told her. But Li was strong and he'd somehow pulled through. Now here she was,balancing a ton of get well cards from fellow classmates and friends...Kero had even made one.Summing up her courage Sakura knocked on the door that Li was in.(~I hope this is the right room...or was it #206??~) Sakura's thoughts were relieved when she heard Li's voice...it was weak, but it was HIS voice. "Come in" he said. Sakura took a deep breath and walked in.  
  
Li was surprised when he heard a knock on the door. It wasn't Wei, he'd gone down to the cafe to get a drink. (*Who could it be?*) Li was totaly surprised when Sakura entered the room with what looked like a thousand cards. "Uh...hey Sakura.."he said. "Hey Li!, how are you feeling??" Sakura asked cheerily. "Better....what are you carrying??" "Oh!,ya these are a hole bunch of get well cards from everyone, even Kero made one!" Sakura said, dumping all the cards on his bed. Li looked down at the get well cards shocked (*Do I really have THIS many friends?!*)  
  
Sakura smiled at Li's shocked face but her smiled faded when Li suddenly gasped for air. "Li! Are you okay??" "I'm-fine, the doctor told-me that I might have s-some hard times breathing...ya know the broken ribs and all." Li said slowly, a small smile formed as he finished.As if to reassure her that he would be fine.  
  
"So..Sakura what exactly happened that day??" Li asked. Sakura explained what had happened. She and Li were both blushing madly when she finished. "But...what on earth was the mirror card talking about??"Li pondered. "I dunno..."  
  
Li and Sakura looked at eachother for a few minutes. Li was the one that finally broke the silence, "Sakura..." "Ya??" "Thanks." he finished blushing. Sakura smiled.  
  
(-Time Interval-)  
  
Sakura and Li laughed when they looked at Kero's "Get Well" card. He'd wroten in big sloppy letters "YOU BETTER GET WELL SOON OR I WILL HAVE NO ONE TO CALL -THE KID!- "He never quits..."Li said sighing lightly. "Got that right."Sakura agreed. Suddenly a nurse popped her head in the room. "Visiting time is over hon.,time to leave!" Somewhat reluctantley Sakura stood. "When do you get out?" She asked. "2 days," he said happily. "Great!, tommorow I'll come by with everyone (Friends)!" "That'd be...nice"he said, lying back down.  
  
"Bye!" Sakura cried as she walked out of the room. "Cya.." Li said, his eyes closing.  
  
(*Maybe he really likes me, I did get him to laugh!*) Sakura thought as she exited the hospital.  
  
As li fell asleep..and as Sakura walked home they both thought the same thing.... (Maybe we can be friends......)  
  
END.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****************!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!*******  
  
So what did you think??? Ya I know I know it was badly written...but I improve as I go!! ^+^ If ya wanna know more about what the mirror said check out my other story "The Sealed Card" Its the 2nd movie writen out!! I errr.. am changing it a bit to have more action and more s&s!  
  
If someone wants me to write out another episode to make it more s+s email me at dark_wolf70@hotmail.com. NOTE: The characters names will be in english as I don't know enough japenese! Oh! And I want at least 13 reviews b4 I start a new one!!!  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
-Lone Wolf 


End file.
